


Obnoxious

by Darkestwolfx



Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Backstory, Enemies, Gen, Hatred, the long reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: He chose the wrong partner. He was just a man who had nothing. Not even a name.
Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660813
Kudos: 3





	Obnoxious

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit to struggling a little (a lot) with this one and I mulled over ideas for a while before I decided to go with this one, even though it's not someone I usually write for, but there's a first time for everything right?
> 
> Full prompt: 'Nothing is as obnoxious as other people's luck.' – F. Scott Fitzgerald

**5: Obnoxious**

Summary: He chose the wrong partner. He was just a man who had nothing. Not even a name.

Words: 690

Spoilers: _'The Long Reach'_ (Part II mainly) [S3E26].

* * *

Jeff Tracy.

In many ways he was the man who had _everything_.

He had five sons who worked with him at International Rescue.

He had five- no they'd made it six, and now they'd made it _seven_ – high powered crafts.

He had fortune and wealth in abundance, and brains – of his own, and of others. Two others, now.

He had… well, everything.

 _Everything_ that should be _his._

It wasn't like he'd been born bad.

He was only looking to make something of himself.

But he chose the wrong partner in Jeff Tracy.

" _We can't do that."_

" _That wouldn't be right."_

" _That's not the way to go about things."_

So many rules, so many morals, so much black and white.

They could never work together like that. There was no work getting done with roadblocks everywhere.

Friends… as if. Friends could become enemies, the best enemies.

" _I won't let you do that."_

" _You know that isn't right."_

" _If you do this, there is no going back."_

So many rules, so many morals, so much red tape.

They were opposites from the start, never destined to work out, as friends or partners, and that should have been clear as day to see, not muddy swamp water which took too long to wade through.

"Do you not know the difference between-"

 _Right_ and _Wrong._

Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't.

But he knew what it was that he wanted to get his hands on, and he knew that he wasn't going to let Jeff Tracy be what stood in his way. Friend turned enemy, that was a fine enough playing field for him.

He could have things _his_ way for once.

" _I warned you!"_

" _How could you do that?"_

" _Do you have no conscience? There's more to life than money!"_

Said the man with the money. _Ironic,_ he'd always thought, that out of the pair of them, it was the man with the money saying such. It could almost be hypocritical, yes.

To have to follow so many rules, so many morals, so much black and white, so much red tape, and the blasted principles of _Right_ and _Wrong_ and _conscience._

Did he care?

There was money to be made. But by the time he met Jeff, that man had made enough money for a lifetime and had enough friends in high places to survive.

But him, you ask?

Oh, no big story there.

He was just a man who had _nothing_.

Not even a name.

Not even a face.

He was the shadow who crept in and haunted your dreams, the figure who pulled the rug from beneath your feet and crushed your throat while you sleep.

He _was_ the _bad guy_.

And he'd long accepted that.

If that was how people saw you, what the world made you, then why bother to deny it? It took more energy to do that than to simply accept the way the tide curved for you and go with it.

And that was what he did.

If he went down in history as the thorn in International Rescue's side, then he could settle with that.

If he was remembered by Jeff and those boys as the murder who could appear at any time to steal away their lives, then he could settle with that.

If he was feared by all those who knew his name and was the form who haunted their dreams, then he could settle with that.

He wasn't Jeff Tracy. He didn't want to be.

The man was an obnoxious example of heroism, a man with all the luck.

And there was nothing as obnoxious as other people's luck…

But then, he had a feeling he'd taught International Rescue a thing or two about that. They'd see. They'd just have to see if the GDF could hold him. With Jeff alive and back on Earth, he had even more of a grudge than he did before.

And he had many, many more plans.

After all, he was the villain.

And someone had long said bad guys didn't know how, or when, to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> I know lots of people (including myself) after 'The Long Reach' were waiting for more backstory than what they gave us for The Hood. I haven't really given you that here I know, and it was never fully my intention, although I have played around with what we were given in that episode and tried to expand a little on that.  
> I'm actually quite surprised at how easy writing The Hood came to me!


End file.
